Modern computer systems often seek to provide results in response to users' search queries. For example, Internet search engines commonly return results in response to receiving a user's text query. In addition, modern user devices often attempt to perform actions requested via a user's voice input. A common problem encountered by such systems is that the user's search query may contain portions that are ambiguous or unclear. Modern computer systems perform a variety of disambiguation techniques. For example, user profile data may be used to attempt disambiguation. However, modern computer systems still lack an ability to perform disambiguation based on the state of the real-time physical environment of the user. Consequently, such computer search systems often deliver search results or perform actions that are inappropriate for the user's current physical environment. Such inappropriate results may force the user to refine or totally replace the search. In some cases, a user may even give up on the search altogether. Consequently, the inability to account for the state of a physical environment amounts to poor performance in such a computerized search system.